Escape Our Mistakes
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: Momo and Kaminari wake up chained to the wall and have to wait for Kyoka to save them. [KamiMomoJirou] [Established Relationship, Aged Up Characters, Pro Heroes, OT3, Polyamory, Developing Relationship]


There was a chill in the air and the room was dark. It took a long time for eyes to adjust and while she waited she tried to sort herself out. She could barely move, her arms chained to the wall behind her. She felt weak, barely able to get her legs under her to sit up. She couldn't stand, there wasn't enough give in her chains, but she looked around as soon as her eyes adjusted.

Across from her, slumped against the wall with hands similarly chained to the wall, lay Kaminari. Her heart stopped when she first saw him. He was so still, it was too dark to see if he was breathing. The thought made her heart ache sharply and it took a moment to gather the courage to call out to him.

"Kaminari..." her voice was so soft it was nearly a whisper. She swallowed, took a deep breath, tried again. "Kaminari?"

He moved, groaned. Relief flooded through her so sudden and overpowering that tears sprung to her eyes. She tried to blink them back for a moment, a laugh tumbling out of her before she knew it.

"Kaminari? Are you okay? Please, talk to me?" she begged.

"Yaomomo?" Kaminari questioned. His voice sounded hoarse and dry. He blinked several times, trying to adjust to the light as she had. He moved more slowly than she had when trying to right himself and she wondered if he were hurt. It was too dark to tell and she was too far away to check.

"It's me, Kaminari," she answered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm..." His words cut off as he inhaled sharply, flinching as he moved wrong. "I'm mostly okay. What happened?"

"I'm not sure," she answered truthfully. "They must have caught us off guard."

"Are you okay?" He looked her over, eyes raking over her body despite it being too dark to see much. She blushed under the attention.

"Y-yes. As good as you, I imagine."

He nodded, looked around the small room they were in. One window, letting in the dim moonlight, one door tightly closed. "What about Kyoka?" he questioned.

Momo shook her head before realizing he might not be able to see the action. "Not here," she answered. "It's just us for now."

Kaminari sighed, leaning back against the wall. "Good. She was probably able to get away. Maybe she can get us out of here."

The silence settled around them for a moment. It was tense, filled with too many questions and not enough answers. Momo couldn't take it for very long. "I'm sorry, Kaminari."

"Huh? Sorry for what?"

"I'm the one that lead us into a trap. This is my fault. I should have been more careful."

"Don't say that, Yaomomo!" Kaminari insisted passionately. "You're a great leader and I'd follow you anywhere. It doesn't matter if we win or lose or come to a draw, I'd always want to be with you. I want to fight with you and keep you safe."

"Kaminari," she whispered. She couldn't explain how touched she was by his words and she felt her heart swelling inside her chest.

"Kyoka, too," he added. "I'd follow you both anywhere. I'd do anything for you. You know that, right?"

She could feel herself blushing, but it was hopefully too dark to see it. "I knew that you felt that way about Kyoka, but..."

"No, but!" he told her. "You gotta stop doubting yourself. Momo, I'll tell you a million time a day if I gotta, I love you! I love you and Kyoka. I know that you don't... fell that way about me, but..."

"What? That's not true!" she confessed immediately. She bit her lip a moment later, but continued more timidly. "I wouldn't have agree to this if I didn't care about you and Kyoka equally."

He chuckled. "I guess we've both been a little silly, huh?"

"I'll say." Both heads turned to the door as Jirou entered, smiling at them both. "How long have we been dating and you two are just figuring this out?"

"Kyoka!" Momo exclaimed, relief clear in her voice.

"I knew you'd come for us," he smiled at her.

"Of course," Jirou replied. She moved to Kaminari first, unlocking the chains that kept him bound to the wall. "I would never leave the two of you alone." She turned away as soon as his wrist were free, but Kaminari caught hold of her arm, turning her to face him and pulling her close. He cupped her face in his hand, pressing a quick passionate kiss to her lips.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Jirou smiled, cheeks red, before moving to Momo. As soon as Momo was free, Jirou pulled her into a tight hug. "I was worried about you."

Momo returned the hug quickly. "We were worried about you, too."

They smiled at each other, Jirou standing on her tip toes to press a kiss to Momo's lips.

Kaminari joined them, taking Momo's hand and intertwining their fingers. "You can lead us out, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. We should be quick," Jirou told them. "And once we get out of here, we should probably have a talk, don't you think?"

Kaminari and Momo looked at each other. "Yeah," Momo agreed. "We should."


End file.
